


This is your captain speaking

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Puns, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, daisugavolleyballweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: ‘“What if…” Suga says, slipping Daichi's tie out from inside his jacket to pull him closer, “we just leave the rest of that candy outside, and I show you what a useful first officer I am?”“You're a terrible first officer,” Daichi says, keeping his chin up so Suga can't kiss him quite yet. “You've eaten all our supplies and you're distracting as fuck.”“I am a very cute first officer, though,” Suga says.“Very cute.”’--Daichi and Suga dress up as pilots to hand out Halloween candy. They aren't handing out candy for very long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For DaiSuga Volleyball Week, Day 1: Halloween
> 
> sparklemura is an angel (devil? same thing?) and has illustrated a (nsfw!!) scene from this fic! [Happy Halloween!](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/image/152562814745)

“Suga, stop it,” Daichi says, reaching to grab his boyfriend’s wrist before he can dip his hand into the bowl of candy again. “That's for the trick-or-treaters.”

Suga cocks an eyebrow and slips his hand out of Daichi's loose grasp, snatching a lollipop before he can stop him.

“There's plenty of candy for the kids,” he says, pulling the wrapper off. “I've had like...three.”

“Eight, actually.”

Suga shrugs and closes his lips around the round candy before pulling it back out with a wet pop. “So we run out a little early.”

“Suga, this was your idea! I wanted to watch a movie and turn the lights off, and you said, ‘No, Daichi, I want us to be good neighbors. Let's spend our entire night handing candy out to nose-picking ghosts.’”

“That's not exactly what I said,” Suga says with a crooked smile. “And anyway…that was before I saw you in your pilot uniform.”

“Costume,” Daichi clarifies.

“Whatever.” Suga runs his tongue in a circle around his red lollipop. “Looks pretty real to me, Captain.”

Daichi watches Suga's tongue curve around the candy again. He's been extremely focused on everything _but_ Suga all night, in an attempt to ward off the hard-on he's been threatening to spring ever since they changed into their costumes. Suga is wearing the same damn thing he is ( _We’ll be co-pilots, Daichi. What could be cuter?_ ), but his pants seem to be extra fitted, and the top two (three, now?) buttons of his white shirt are undone. He also shed his jacket at some point, which is making things both better and worse. He looked incredible in the trim, black blazer, he looks incredible without it.

“When did you…?”

“What if…” Suga says, slipping Daichi's tie out from inside his jacket to pull him closer, “we just leave the rest of that candy outside, and I show you what a useful first officer I am?”

“You're a terrible first officer,” Daichi says, keeping his chin up so Suga can't kiss him quite yet. “You've eaten all our supplies and you're distracting as fuck.”

“I am a very _cute_ first officer, though,” Suga says.

“Very cute.”

“I also have a lot of sugar to burn off.”

“Whose fault is that?” Daichi asks, letting Suga draw him in closer so the black tie is stretched taut, and he can smell the tangy sweetness of raspberry on Suga's breath.

“This is not a bad thing, Daichi. Let me put it to good use.” He runs the tip of his tongue over Daichi's lips, pressing it between them, and then the doorbell rings three times in succession, and a chorus of children's voices breaks out on the other side of the door.

Suga sighs and lets go of Daichi's tie, taking a step back.

“Your call, Captain,” he says.

Daichi's eyes rake over him. His candy red lips and the slight flush blooming under his open collar. There is really nothing to decide.

He opens the door and greets the little crowd of costumed visitors. “Which one of you is really good at math?” he asks.

“Me! Me!” a pirate shouts.

“I am too!” cries a girl dressed as a blue crayon. “I can count to a million, wanna hear?”

“That's great!” Daichi says, and then he sets what's left of their two bowls of candy out in the hallway. “You two work together and divide this up evenly between all your friends, okay?”

They blink at him. “We...we get _all_ of it?”

“All of it. Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween, mister!” they shout, crowding around the bowls while the two designated mathematicians get to work.

Daichi closes the door and locks it.

“You,” he says, turning to Suga, whose cheeks are now hollowed out around his lollipop. “Bedroom. Now.”

Suga salutes him and turns on his heel. Daichi holds out for about the count of three, and then he chases after him, lifting him over his shoulder and carrying him to their room to drop him on the bed.

“Oh my God,” Suga laughs. “I almost choked on my lollipop, dumbass.”

“Shit,” Daichi says, crawling over him and taking the candy to drop it in the wastebasket next to the bed. “I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to kill you.”

“Appreciate that,” Suga says, tipping his chin up and tugging on Daichi's tie.

Daichi kisses him hard, licking into his mouth as soon as Suga opens it for him, tasting all the different things his sweet-toothed co-pilot has snacked on over the course of the evening. Chocolate and caramel and artificial fruit flavor.

“What _do_ you want to do to me?” he asks when Daichi has sucked his lips swollen and finally leaned back to catch his breath.

“Thought you were gonna show me how useful you are,” Daichi says, shrugging out of his jacket and dropping it off the side of the bed.

“Yes, sir,” Suga says with a cheeky grin. “I see we've already achieved lift off,” he adds, raising his hips to press them against Daichi's.

“Oh my God,” Daichi says. “ _Rockets_ lift off, Suga, planes _take_ off. Make your bad puns accurate at least.”

“Don’t judge my puns! Like you know shit about flying either,” Suga says.

“I know that if I’m the captain, I’m the commanding officer here, and you…”

“I…?” Suga says, rolling his hips up again.

“Should get to work.”

“Right,” Suga says. “I got distracted by your...equipment.”

“You’re killing this, Suga.”

Suga grins. “I’ll fix it,” he says, reaching between them to slip Daichi’s belt open and unzip his pants. He palms Daichi through his boxers, then stops to push at his shoulder. “On your back.”

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here,” Daichi says, but he’s already rolling onto his side, pulling Suga with him so he falls onto Daichi’s chest once he’s flat on his back.

“I apologize, Captain,” Suga says, kissing him sweetly and then crawling backwards down his body and rubbing the tip of his nose over Daichi’s erection. “Give me an order, and I’ll follow it.”

Daichi laughs. “So I can tell you to blow me, and you can act like you weren’t about to do that anyway? My orders are meaningless.”

Suga just winks (little shit, he knows Daichi is right), and slips Daichi’s cock out of the flap in the front of his underwear, lapping at the tip with his eyes on Daichi’s.

It takes a great amount of will to not just lie back and let Suga take over, but Daichi _was_ a team captain, after all. He knows how to give orders in just the right tone to leave no doubt that they’ll be followed. He reaches between their pillows where there’s usually a bottle of lube, patting around until he finds it wedged between the mattress and headboard, and then holding it in front of Suga, who has just taken the head of his cock in his mouth.

“Get yourself ready while you do it. I want you nice and wet when you ride me.”

Suga swallows and two soft patches of pink appear on his cheeks. He sits up to open his pants and push them down to his knees, slicking his fingers up before he leans over Daichi, who has shifted back to sit up against the headboard. Suga's ass is in the air, and from this position Daichi can see the smooth arch of his back under his thin white shirt, watch him reach behind himself to slip his fingers between his cheeks.

Daichi holds his cock so Suga can use his free hand to support himself, rubs the wet tip over Suga’s lips, already red and swollen from candy and kisses. He runs his hand loosely through silvery hair, waiting until he hears the little sigh that tells him Suga has started fingering himself, and then tightening his hold and pressing Suga’s head down.

He tries not to moan when he’s swallowed up, but the sudden heat and the firm slide of Suga’s tongue feel so good, just what he’s needed after watching Suga look so frustratingly sexy and professional all night. If they were really pilots, their passengers would be doomed. Or entirely reliant on auto-pilot, because he’d never be able to keep his hands off Suga long enough to make it to their destination. The more put together Suga looks, the more Daichi wants to take him apart.

Suga’s eyes have fallen shut as he sinks lower over Daichi’s length and then comes back up to the tip with little pulsing drags of suction that make Daichi’s breath hitch. This is why he tries not to make too much noise from the start. Suga has so many tricks up his sleeve, and Daichi learned long ago that he likes when Daichi makes him pull them all out, makes him work for every moan Daichi can’t keep back. He knows it gets Suga going just as much as it does him.

“Eyes on me,” he says, watching heavy eyelids open and close a few times before Suga’s eyes are fixed on his again. He wants to watch them, the way they darken the more turned on Suga gets, the way his pupil’s stretch and his pale lashes flutter as he starts struggling not to let them close.

His hips are rocking back into his hand now, and there’s a flush spreading over fair skin that Daichi can't see enough of. He’s doing something that should be illegal with his tongue, moaning softly around Daichi’s cock as he opens himself further, and Daichi is just about done, will come before Suga has a chance of getting on top of him.

“Suga,” he says, when he can’t stop himself from pushing into Suga’s mouth with little urgent thrusts. “You ready?”

Suga shrugs, coming off Daichi slowly, tracing the head of his cock just like he did the lollipop earlier. “Depends how tight you want me.”

Daichi feels that right in his gut. There’s only one possible response. “I want you now,” he says. “Can you take it?”

Stupid question. Suga dips his head and swallows Daichi down until his nose is pressed into dark hair, clearly making a statement. He comes off with a lewd slurp, takes him in once more, seemingly for the sole purpose of grazing his teeth up his shaft, and then sits up.

“At your service,” he says, kicking his pants all the way off and straddling Daichi’s hips.

“Nope,” Daichi says, slapping Suga’s hip lightly. “Other way, I wanna see your ass.”

“Then I don’t get to see you,” Suga says, reaching out to pinch Daichi’s nose.

“Too bad,” Daichi grins. “Turn around and show me how good you can take me.”

Suga climbs off of Daichi and settles over him again in reverse, then looks over his shoulder with that smile of his, watches Daichi covering his cock with lube, and says, “Well.”

“Huh?”

“ _Good_ is improper grammar, Daichi,” Suga says, reaching behind himself to line Daichi up with his entrance, hot and wet and definitely tight against the tip of his cock.

“Oh my God. You are the _worst—”_

Daichi doesn’t get a chance to say what Suga is the worst at (he was aiming for co-pilot, human being would have worked also), because Suga is not, in fact, the worst. He’s the best, he’s incredible, and he comes down hard on Daichi’s cock, taking him to the hilt with one deep press of his hips.

“ _Fuck,”_ Suga breathes, and Daichi is thinking the same thing. He’s _so_ tight, and the pressure now is making all of his extremities tingle.

“Alright?” he asks, lifting his hands to brush them along the lines of Suga’s waist, then smoothing his thumbs over pale, round cheeks and spreading them so he can see how Suga looks stretched around him.

Suga hums and shifts his hips a little, his back rolling as a shiver dances up his spine. “Yeah,” he says. “Now tell me what a good co-pilot I am.”

“ _Show_ me what a good co-pilot you are,” Daichi says.

Suga has always liked to prove himself. He grips Daichi's legs and he shows him, fucks himself hard and deep while Daichi leans against the headboard and just watches, keeping his hands loosely on Suga's waist so he can feel warm skin brushing over his fingers each time Suga rises and falls. Just the sight of him undulating over him, hips rolling so beautifully, thighs trembling where they're spread around his lap, is more than enough to take the heat that’s already heavy in the pit of his stomach and send it curling through every part of him. Tight and winding and exquisite.

Suga lifts himself up, taking Daichi's cock in hand and using it to tease his own hole, and Daichi is gone. Coming in wet streaks over Suga's skin, groaning when Suga sinks down and lets him finish inside him.

It takes him a hazy moment or two to come back to himself, to register Suga still riding him, thrusts turning less fluid and more desperate.

He could just stay like this and let Suga finish on his own—watch him shaking as he grinds on Daichi's cock until he comes—but he has done all the work tonight and Daichi isn't a lazy captain. He wraps his arms around Suga and pulls him down and back so he's tight against Daichi's chest. Slips one hand into his shirt to circle it over his nipple, while he wraps the other around his cock and drives his hips up hard.

Suga gasps and jerks in his arms, reaches back to get his hand in Daichi’s hair when he tightens like a vice around him and shivers his way through his orgasm. Daichi milks him all the way through it, trying to get as much as he can all over that clean white shirt of his that is now wrinkled and soiled.

“God,” Suga says, limp and hot and heavy on top of him now, his dick going soft in his hand. Daichi resists the temptation to make a joke about his landing gear coming down.

He wraps his arms around Suga’s ribs instead, nuzzles the back of his ear with his nose. “Nice work,” he says.

Suga sighs and folds his arms over Daichi’s. “Told you I was useful,” he says.

“Well…”

“Excuse you, Daichi, you’d better not be disputing that.”

Daichi laughs and nips Suga’s earlobe. “You still ate half our supplies. That hasn’t changed.”

“But I also—”

“You’re still unfairly distracting.”

“But! I—”

“And you have cum all over yourself…so unprofessional.”

“Goddammit Daichi, you have one more chance to compliment me nicely or I’ll report _you_ for unprofessionalism in the cockpit.”

Daichi snorts, coughs when he starts laughing with Suga heavy against his ribs.

“One fucking word about your cock being in my pit,” Suga warns, but he’s laughing too and Daichi’s stomach is starting to hurt. He pushes them away from the headboard, rolls so they’re on their sides and he can wrap himself tighter around his lovely, disheveled co-pilot.

“You started it,” he says.

“You’re the one who wanted to be a pilot.”

 _You’re the one who makes me feel like I’m flying,_ Daichi thinks, because he’s a hopeless sap in Suga’s hands at the best of times, and especially when they’re sweaty and sleepy and holding each other close like this.

“As a first officer, you’re still terrible,” he says, laughing when Suga huffs in feigned irritation, and then licking the back of his neck just to make him squirm. “But as a boyfriend…” He kisses him, right at the top of his neck, where the tapered hair, soft and damp with sweat, brushes against his nose. “As a boyfriend you’re pretty fucking amazing.”

“And _useful,”_ Suga says.

“So useful,” Daichi agrees, rolling his hips against Suga’s backside and lining the side of his neck with kisses, until he runs out of skin and just presses his face to his shoulder. “So good.”

“Thank you,” Suga says.

“Thank _you.”_

He knows Suga is smiling, even without seeing him. It’s in the way he breathes out deep and soft, and slots his fingers in between Daichi’s, pressing their joined hands harder against himself.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Suga says.

Daichi hums and breathes Suga in. Warmth and sweat and sweetness. He is going to fall asleep.

“I still have plans for you while we have these ties at our disposal.”

“These...ties?” Daichi says.

Suga nods, tossing a sly smile over his shoulder. “I may be a shitty co-pilot, but have I ever mentioned how _excellent_ I am at knot tying?”

Daichi has a vague memory of this being a long held skill of Suga’s, but he has never experienced it first hand. (Which seems like a huge oversight suddenly.)

He is _not_ going to fall asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Essie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle) and [sparklemura](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/) for your encouragement when I wanted to set this thing on fire <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
